(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The overall objective of this Program Project Grant is to acquire a set of meaningful data that will enable us to translate the use of fever-range whole body hyperthermia and/or heat shock proteins to the cancer clinic. The use of animal tumor models and various in vivo and in vitro immunological approaches to tumor treatment have provided valuable systems for studying of tumor growth and the evaluating novel biological therapies. The majority of the research proposed will utilize mouse models and there are many procedures and assays that will be used in all 3 projects. An Immunomonitoring and Thermal Treatment Core will provide one centralized facility with highly trained personnel] who will assist individual investigators with these common procedures. This Core will standardize the "routine' procedures used by all 3 projects including tumor implantations and growth measurements, hyperthermia treatments, administration of therapeutics including novel vaccines generated by Project 1, and immunoassays by which the effects of these treatments on the anti-tumor immune response will be evaluated. Our experience has taught us that the hyperthermia treatments are best done by one person who is familiar with the multiple variables, which can occur, and therefore, having the Core will result in improved uniformity and quality. This uniformity will also apply to the various immunoassays since, as experienced immunologists, we also know that having a single person conduct these assays will ensure uniformity and reproducibility of data. An additional benefit of this Core will be the savings in time and money that will result from avoiding duplication of effort within individual projects; one animal care technician and one laboratory assistant will do these routine procedures in the Core facility thus freeing research personnel from the more routine aspects of experiments. This core will also ensure that, when possible, all three investigators can obtain and share data from the same experiment. Therefore, it is likely that, overall, fewer animals will be needed. Thus, the specific aims of the core are: 1) to provide assistance in setting up experiments, 2) to provide uniform hyperthermia treatments of mice 3) to ensure uniformity in analysis of anti-tumor and immunological effects of the various experimental conditions and 4) to provide a means by which animals needed for studies in three different projects can be shared and the results of the studies combined. In summary, a centralized Immunomonitoring and Thermal Treatment Core will serve all three Projects in establishing a foundation for the translation of these promising novel] treatment protocols to a Clinical Setting.